Encuentro de dimensiones y el Regreso de XANA
by Alejito480
Summary: Despues de que Lich se volviera buena persona y de que Aelita fuera libre de xana las cosas se ponen interesantes para las Hijas de Flama y Fionna en Ooo y tendran que ayudar a detener a XANA Y De paso entrenar las 2 en Kodec
1. Choque de dimensiones

**Hola amigos que tal el año Nuevo?**

**Bueno Aqui les traigo un Escalon 15 de"Code Lyoko" y De "Hora de aventura" Es Un Crossover pero Bueeno Solo Relajense, Lean y se daran Cuenta xD**

**PD: Es un Fic algo Corto**

**Choque de Dimensiones**

Amanecia Otro dia Tranquilo En Kodec **(NA. Se me olvido el nombre de la academia) **Mientras Todos despertaban Jeremi Habia Hecho un programa especial para virtualizar a los 4 guerreros A Lyoko Sin Los Scaners Pero Jeremy Planeaba usarlo en contra de Aelita Si Algo Pasaba

Mientras tanto Aelita Salia de su Habitacion A Ducharse Paso por la habitacion de Odd y Ulrich y Los Escucho Hablar sobre ella

***En El Cuarto De Odd y UlRich***

Odd: Oye Amigo... A ti te Parece Bonita... A-Aelita?-Dijo algo Sonrojado

Ulrich: Hmm... Si, Es Bonita, BUena Gente, Incluso es Chistosa... En otras palabras en Tu Tipo De Chica- Dijo con Intension de Hacerle una broma a Odd

Odd: Es Cierto... Pero Recuerda que a ella Le Gusta... Jeremy Y... Olvidalo..-Dijo en tono de Derrota

Ulrich: Hmm Si es Cie... Espera... Te Gusta Aelita Verdad?- Dijo En Tono Picaron

Odd: ESPERA.. QUE?.. N-no Co-Como Crees- Dijo tratando de eludir la pegunta

Ulrich: Si, Te Gusta, No Digas Que No...

Mientras Ellos no Sabian que Aelita los estaba escuchando ella estaba totalMente Sonrojada Por saber que Le gustaba a Odd Incluso ella sentia atraccion Por El... La Puerta estaba Entre Abierta y ella Tenia Puesta una Bata Que le Regalo Yumi... Entonces al tratar de ver que hacian adentro Se resbalo Y Abrio la puerta Y La Manija de esta le Quito La bata haciendola Caer totalmente Desnuda... Y Ulrich y Odd Estaban Asombrados, Asustados Y Confundidos Por ver a aelita Totalmente desnuda Dejando Ver Sus Partes Intimas y Personales (**Es Lo Mismo Creo)** Ellos 2 Cayeron desmayados al Piso Mientras aelita se levantaba rapidamente y se ponia su bata y salio corriendo a ducharse Menos mal solo se quedaron Mirando porque quien sabe que le Hubieran Hecho

***Mientras Tanto en la Sala del Tiempo Con Lich, Prismo y El Buho Cosmico...***

Despues de lo que le Paso a Lich con Finn y Jake se habia quedado a "Vivir" con prismo y habia pasado mucho tiempo solo uno que otra persona de otra dimension pedia deseos... Y Prismo aburrido convencia a el Buho cosmico y A El Lich Para hacerle una Broma a las hijas de Finn,Solem y Carla, Hijas de el y de Fionna y Flama solo para distraerse... Mientras Que el buho cosmico se metia en su sueño porque estaban durmiendo, En OOO Eran las 4 de la Mañana Y ellas estaban durmiendo en una Pijamada en la casa de Finn mientras este estaba en una Fiesta en el Palacio de el dulce reino Estaban durmiendo Y EL Buho cosmico las hizo soñar lo Mismo... Para decirles la Profecia...

_**Sueño de las Niñas**_

Entraron a lo que parecia Una Habitacion Blanca Y Las 2 Niñas estaban parada en mirando de frente cuando en el centro aparece el buho cosmico Y Les dice...

: Niñas si quieren completar su entrenamiento luego de solo 5 meses Entrenando con su Padre Hay una prueba en especial en la que se les fue concedida Solo a ustedes Ir a la dimension Beta Lyoko a impedir que Alguien o algo desate una catastrofe... Tranquilas el desastre en Ooo esta lejos de pasar Aun... Solo Haganlo-Dijo el Buho mientras desaparecia Y Las niñas despertaban de golpe

_**Fin de sueño de las Niñas**_

En ese instante Carla Abraza a solem lo cual ella tambien la abrazaba Se habrio un Portal directo a la sala del Tiempo, Entraron y vieron a Prismo y Al Buho Cosmico Y al Lich Parados al frente del portaL, esperandolas para darles la mision mas importante para ellas

_**Mientras Tanto En Kodec Con Los Guerreros**_

Mientras Otro dia pasaba Odd y ulrich estaban totalmente sorprendidos y Aelita estaba avergonzada Jeremi habia terminado el programa... todo estaba Listo XANA No despertaria si no tiempo despues por Arte Y Magia de El todo Poderoso PRISMO Era de noche y Todos dormian el Buho cosmico actuo de nuevo Haciendolos entrar en un sueño con el

_**Sueño de los Guerreros**_

Estaban todos confundidos parados es una Linea en una habitacion Blanca Y ENTRO Un Buho de color amarillo casi destellante Muy GRande, era el buho Cosmico y este dice...

: Hola Guerreros Ustedes por ser unos de los pocos guerreros que aun viven en El MultiVerso Seran elegidos para entrenar a 2 Niñas que Viven en La Dimension "Alfa Precursor..."Ellas vendran Hoy a als 12:00 PM En la fabrica En donde esta la Super-Computadora XANA Despertara otra vez como parte de su entrenamiento y el Vuestro Asi que Jeremy tienes que encender la Super-computadora Y Configurarla... Les explicare los detalles mañana con 2 Poderosas deidades Asi que Hasta Luego Heroes...

_**Fin de Sueño de los guerreros**_

Mientras que las niñas se preparaban llegaba el Buho Cosmico y Les dijo

: Ok Niñas, ya hable con los Jovenes guerreros ellos los entrenaran ellos son Humanos su dimension es muy diferente a la Vuestra Ustedes podran cambiar a la DImenson _Beta Lyoko Digitalis _con solo Pensar El Nombre de esta... Solem tu tienes la habilidad de ser elemental y no quemar cosas si no quieres asi que Al Ser Mucho mas inestable que tu madre ten cuidado Podrias destruir toda la Dimension si Algo te pasa, Carla Tu tienes tu espada Viviras con solem Ahora tienes 6 años Asi que arregle todo para que no acudas a clases de momento, Solem Por el Contrario Tu Tendras que hacerlo para evitar Problemas, Bien Poderosas Niñas, Vamos A La dimension _Beta Lyoko- _Dijo mientras Prismo habria UN Portal Hacia Esa dimension, Lich, Prismo y El Buho cosmico Entraron en Esa Dimension Los guerreros estaban parados Al Frente de el Portal y Todos Saludan Asustados Por El Lich...

Guerreros: Hola Buho cosmico...-Dijeron asustados

Buho cosmico: Bien Jovenes estan son las Niñas De las que les hablaba-dijo el Buho

En eso cruzaron el Portal 2 niñas una de 15 años y otra de 6 Una era Un poco Alta Hecha de Fuego Y Tenia Piel Anaranjada y Su pelo era rojo Lacio, Otra NIña Humana con un Jean azul, Una Blusa que le habia Hecho Fionna una espada De color Verde y Una Mochila de ese mismo Color, Eran Solem y Carla

Prismo: Hola, Me llamo Prismo, Soy una Deidad que puede conseder deseos Uno a cada uno los cuales los conseguiran al derrotar al Mal que pronto va a despertar, Las niñas no pueden digitalizarse, Sus Atomos No Son Compatibles con Los Escaneres, Tened cuidado con ella- DIjo mientras Señalaba a Solem- Su matriz Elemental es Demasiado Inestable Jeremy puede Decirles algo mas exacto, Antes de que pregunten porque parezco una Sombra... Yo soy asi... Como decia, Solem No Puede enfadarse ella esta hecha de fuego aunque Actualmente su poder puede quemar cosas solo si ella lo quiere ella no puede soportar al odio Ni La rabia Podria hacer explotar el Universo...

Lich: Hola Me llamo Lich, Soy un demonio o Algo asi, Tienen que cuidar a estas niñas y entrenarlas El destino de su dimension llamada, Alfa Precursor Esta en sus manos...

Jeremy: Ok Lo Haremos, Pero donde viviran?-dijo Valiente el Chico

Prismo: No te preocupes ve con Jim Ya lo Arregle Todo Para que ellas vivan con ustedes Como Internas...

Aelita: Eso significa que ellas tambien Tienen la Llave de Lyoko? y como Van a ir?-Pregunto la Chica

Buho Cosmico: Si ahora no tendras que arriesgarte Aelita, Ellas podran viajar a esa dimension con solo pensar el Nombre de esta... Beta Lioko Digitalis-Dijo el buho-AHora Niñas, presentense ante sus nuevos Amigos y entrenadores...

Solem: Hola Me llamo Solem, Estoy hecha de fuego como ya dijeron... Soy alegre, Aunque Me da rabia con dificultad soy muy buena persona... y muy buena guerrera

Carla: Hola, Me llamo carla, Soy Una HUmana, Me gusta Mucho jugar con Mi Hermana Solem... Soy inmune al fuego Gracias A Prismo Y Soy muy cariñosa...

Yumi: Bienvenidas a Kodec... Me llamo Yumi ellos son mis amigos, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Y Aelita...

Carla: hermanita Notaste que aelita se parece A La Tia Bonnybel cuando Tenia 14 años?-dijo algo jugetona

Solem: Si, es cierto se parecen...

Prismo: Bueno aqui sobramos Ya, Solem ira a clases con Ustedes, Ella tiene 15 años al igual que ustedes, Por otra parte carla No Estudiara aun, Y No creo que lo haga asi que Bueno Adios Heroes...

**Bueeeeeeenooo este fic se pone interesante xDDDD Bueno mañana primera hora subo el 2 capitulo adios amigos**

**Comenten si les gusto me tomare unpequeño Hiatus con Amor Loco**


	2. Vestigio Del Imponente

**Bueeenoo Como Veo que A Nadie le importa mi historia Igual seguire escribiendo...**

**Como prometi a primera hora estaba listo el cap... Aqui esta...**

**Sigamos**

**Vestigios Del Imponente**

Buho cosmico: Miren Niñas, tomen este celular, de aqui podran llamarnos a Prismo o Al Dulce reino para pedir consejos o por problemas...

Lich: Si, Mientras tanto que Se encariñen Con los Guerreros...-Dijo Lich

Prismo: Miren chicos...-Dijo y todos pusieron cuidado a prismo- Solem, Carla no se olvien de el ritual de mentita para ir al mundo de los muertos, si algo para recuerden que es es Mundo de los muertos 37, Decidle a la Muerte que saludos de El Buho cosmico, Lich, y de Prismo, Estoy seguro que dentro de poco Tendran que ir a salvar a alguien... recordad, Solem por ser de fuego eres inmortal, Y Carla al estar expuesta a 10 veces mas radiacion que aqui, Igual tambien Lo eres..., Bueno Adios Chicas, Adios guerreros

Aelita: Espera, Prismo, Entonces podre recuperar a mi Padre?...- Dijo la chica

Prismo: Eso lo averiguaras Pronto, Por otra parte procurar usar Muchas veces Los Escaners... al cambair de dimension las ondas radiales alimentan mi dimension... Eso queria decir y Adios

Buho cosmico: Su, Adios Niñas cuidense, Lo de su Ropa Carla tiene la suficiente en su mochila, solem, Tu puedes crearla a voluntad No Lo Olvides...

Solem: No Lo Olvido Buho Cosmico-Dijo despiendose de el-

Lich: Adios Niñas, Suerte y que no se repita lo de la guerra...-Dijo lich mientras Cruzaba el Portal Hacia el cuarto del tiempo...

Cuando se cerro el portal se sintio Una gran corriente de Aire... y todos estaban asombrados Y Odd dijo una pequeña pero que algo ofensiva broma

Odd: Waaw Esa chica es ardiente-Dijo eso y todos Menos solem comensaron a reir y Solem Le lanza una pequeña llamita Al Brazo de Odd y este grita de dolor-Aaah No Hagas eso, DUeleee

Solem:Como sigas con Esos Chistes Malos Terminaras Roztisado-Dijo con tono de Burla

Carla: Oye Yumi, porque tu no te pareces a tus Amigos...-Dijo en tono de pregunta

Yumi: Porque No Soy de Aqui, Yo Soy Japonesa, Por Cierto ¿Cuantos años tienes chica?-Dijo mientras se acercaba a carla

Carla: Tengo 6 Años... Soy la menor de mis Hermanas, Y Solem tiene 15 y es LA Mayor...

Jeremy: Oye Solem, No entiendo Eres de llama o eres Humanoide?-dijo COnufndido

Solem: Soy Humanoide Al igual que Mi madre, Mi padre es Humano, Es Uno De Los Pocos que Quedan En Mi Mundo...-Dijo mientras se acentaba un poco La cabeza

Ulrich: Espera si Eres Humanoide, Porque Carla es Humana... y Aque se referia Prismo Con Lo de La Radiacion

Solem: -*Suspiro*- Ok, Mira, en nuestro mundo Hace 1000 años Hubo una Guerra Nuclear, O Como la llamarian los Sobrevivientes de esta, La guerra de Los Champiñones, Lich Nacio de toda la radiacion, Los Padres De Mi Padre, Sobrevivieron Pero por la radiacion Mutaron pero Mi padre alcanso a Nacer, Cuando termino la guerra el 98% De Los HUmanos Habia desaparecido y Solo quedaron hasta Donde sabemos, 2 Aunque Uno Casi no lo era, Simon Petricofv y Marcceline Abbader Sobrevivieron , Simon se Transformo en El Gobernante del reino del Hielo Y Marcy es Reina de los Vampiros... Desde ese entonces los humanos sobrevivientes fueron devorados por La gente que Habia Mutado criaturas Extrañas, De esas criaturas, Vengo yo, Y El resto de mis hermanas, Menos Carla-Dijo mientras caminaban Directo A Kodec

Aelita: Yo no entiendo una cosa, Porque Tu Matriz elemental es inestable... No deveria ser alcontrario?-Pregunto Aelita

Solem: Porque Mi poder es Inmenso, Entonces si lo Concentro Todo... Puede Estallar el MultiVerso...

Jeremy: y porque carla es Inmortal a pesar de ser Humana

Carla: Porque Mis Padres Tienen demaciada radiacion y esta evita que yo muera...-Dijo Algo Cansada de caminar

Aelita: Y Porque no vamos Ya Por mi Padre a la Tierra de los Muertos...

Solem: Ok, Ya que no tenemos casi nada que hacer, Vamos- Dijo Solem

Y Hicieron el Ritual que usaba mentita, Y Fueron a al Tierra de los Muertos, Solo Fueron Carla, Aelita y Solem Y La muerte al Verlos Llegar Les pregunto

Muerte: Hola Chicas, Hola Aelita... Que haceis En Este Reino?- Pregunto

Aelita: Venimos Por Mi padre...

Solem: venimos De Parte De Prismo, Lich y El Buho Cosmico-Dijo Segura y seria Solem

Muerte: Esta Bien, Mandenles Mis Saludos, Y Como se llama Tu Padre?-Pregunto

Aelita: Franz Hopper- Dijo algo alterada

Muerte: Hmm Si, Llego hace ya Un Buen Tiempo, Esperen aqui, ya lo traere-Dijo mientrasse retiraba a Buscar a Franz Hopper

Aelita: Solem, Crees que FunCionara, La Muerte Cumplira?- Dijo Mientras se Mostraba Muy Preocupada

Solem: Eso Espero La Ultima vez que vinimos, Fue Por Carla, y Casi que no cumple...-DIjo algo Seria

Aelita: Asi? y que le Paso a La Pequeña?-Pregunto Algo Calmada

Solem: Se Enfrento A Unos Magos Y La Mataron, Menos Mal Sabiamos Como Traerla de vuelta...-En eso llega La Muerte con Franz Hopper al Lado de el...-

Muerte: Mira, Aqui esta, Es Gratis Porque Prismo me Explico Lo que Pasaba...-Dicho esto Aelita corrio A Abrazar a su padre el cual este se sorprendio Mucho...

Aelita: PAPA! Papi, Lamento haberte Dejado Morir- Dijo Casi Llorando-Te Prometo que No Pasara Otra Vez

Franz: Hola Aelita, Perdoname Tu Por haberte Mandado a Lyoko Sin Tu Permiso...

Aelita: Te Perdono Papá-Dijo Segura la Chica

Solem: Ok Muerte Nos Vamos Cuidate Mucho...

Dicho esto Salieron de el Portal, estaban Aun en las Alcantarillas de Camino Hacia Kodec Y Todos Se quedaron sorprendidos al Ver a Franz Hopper en persona... En Especial Jeremy

**Buenooo Como dijo aquel Lean O No, Este fic esta Buenoo**

**A La Tarde Subo el otro Cap**

**Vestigos del Poniente xD**

**Adios, CABRONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


	3. Una Sorpresa Inesperada

**Holaa Mis amigos... Aqui seguimos con el 3 capitulo de este "crossover" xD**

**Bueno Sin mas que decir... Porque apenas tengo 10 Vistas... Asi que Buenooo **

**Sigamos**

**Sorpresas En Kadic...**

Luego De que Ellas salieran con Franz Hopper, El padre de Aelita, Franz Conmvencio A Jeremy de no encender el Super-ordenador hasta dentro de una semana.

El salio Solo hacia la hermita, La casa que era de el para arreglarla e irse a vivir con aelita... , El resto salieron de camino otra vez hacia kadic y por el camino seguian las Preguntas hacia las 2 Niñas...

Odd: Oye Solem, Tu que comes?-Pregunto de forma curiosa-

Solem: Madera, La quemo y eso se siente bien, Pero comer, Comer solo Carbon- Dijo algo apenada-

Odd: Y Tu no bebes nada- pregunto algo tonto-

Solem: Claro Que no, Eso es un Suicido Para Mi...- Dijo algo seria-

Jeremy: Es Cierto Odd, Terminaria apagada- Dijo algo serio-

Un poco antes de llegar a Kadic, Solem Vio a Aelita algo triste y Le pregunto porque lo estaba...

Solem: Oye Aelita que Te Pasa?, Pense que estabas Feliz de Ver A Tu Padre?- Pregunto algo preocupada

Aelita: Estoy bien, Pero, Me siento aun furiosa con la persona que me quito gran parte de mi Infancia...-Dijo soltando algunas Lagrimas- Tu No Sabes lo que siento...

Solem: SI Lo se, Cuando era pequeña pase hasta los 8 años encerrada en una lampara por no saber controlar mis Poderes, MI Mami Paso Hasta los 13 Años Encerrada en una Lampara Por Su Poder, Mi Tio, Paso El Mismo Tiempo, Yo se Lo que Se siente No Haber podido Disfrutar La mayor parte de tu infancia, Se Siente Mal, Aproposito... Como fue que te quito la mayor parte de tu infancia?-Dijo tratando de animar A Aelita-

Aelita: No Sabia que ati te pasaba eso... Mi padre estaba Loco, Creo un Mundo Virtual, Lyoko Y Cuando todo estaba listo El gobierno quizo destruir su proyecto asi que un dia cuando Llegue de montar Bicicleta 2 hombres de negro Entraron a la fuerza a la casa y mi padre y yo nos escapamos hacia el laboratorio Y De hay a los Scaners y Nos Virtualizamos a Lyoko, La super-computadora Sufrio Un Fallo y Se Apago Por Completo Y Yo quede atrapada Hay Hasta que Jeremy La Encendi Años, y Me Volvio A Virtualizar...

**_*Flash Back Aelita*_**

Era un dia tranquilo Cuando Yo llegaba de montar Bicicleta, llegue a la casa y deje la Bicicleta afuera, Entre y Vi a mi Padre Como siempre Sentado En El Piano... Subi A Mi Cuarto y vi a Los Hombres de Negro Afuera Y Cuando Fui A Avisarle a Mi Padre... El Ya estaba entrando A Mi cuarto

Aelita: Papá, Mira, Los Hombres De Negro...-Dije Preocupada-

Franz: Si Hija, Vamos, Sigeme- Dijo algo Asustado

Y Mi Padre y yo Bajamos Casi que corriendo, Pero cuando Estabamos abajo los hombres de negro Abrieron La Puerta...y Nosotros Salimos Por atras de la casa Hacia el Jardin donde vimos Una Especie de puerta "oculta"

Franz: Vamos Aelita, POR ACA!- Dijo jadeando y asustado Con Aelita detras suyo

Luego de Correr Por un rato y de que la puerta diera a las Alcantarillas, Llegamos A Un Lugar Muy Extraño, La Fabrica Abandonada Que Hay cerca a la casa... Al parecer daba a un sitio Muy Extraño

Aelita: Donde estamos papa?-Dijo mientras Franz se sentaba en el Super-ordenador

Franz: En Mi Laboratorio, Tu Y Yo nos vamos a un Mundo donde todo sera mejor, Seremos los reyes de ese Mundo-Dijo mientras terminaba de accionar el Programa De Virtualizacion

Luego de que mi padre terminara de hacer algo en un Computador Gigante, Bajamos a Una Sala Muy grande donde Habian 3 Cabinas, Eran Scaners Para ir a ese Otro Mundo

Franz: Luego Nos Vemos Hija...-Dijo Antes de que se cerraran los Scaners

Aelita: Luego Nos Vemos Papi...- Dije Mientras Se Cerraba El Scaner

Luego de virtualizarnos, Llegamos A Un Mundo completmente diferente, Yo Era diferente... No Habia Nadie, O Almenos Eso Creia...

Aelita: Papa? Papa ? Papa Donde Estas?- Dije Gritando

Cuando de la nada aparecieron Varias Bolas de Luz Flotando, Era mi padre... Al Parecer no se habia podido materializar en su forma Humana Y Estaba encerrado en esas esferas de luz.

Franz: Aelita, Soy yo, No eh podido materializarme en Mi Forma Humana, Aun Me Queda Mucho Por Hacer en este Mundo, Yo cree un programa, XANA Para destruir el proyecto cartago que constaba de espiar a otras Personas... Pero algo salio mal y tomo conciencia Propia...Y Necesito Apagar la super-computadora, NO DEJES QUE XANA TE ATRAPE, Te quitara tu memoria y tu, Tienes La Llave de Lyoko...-Dicho eso Aparecieron 3 Cucarachas queriendo ir a por Aelita- Corre aelita, Corre, Escondete en la torre de hay

Asi que corri Y Corri por un momento, Hasta que entre en una torre, Que era Inmensa y mi padre me dijo

Franz: Aelita, Escondete Aqui, No Salgas Por Ningun Motivo, Voy A Apagar la Super-Computadora...-Dijo Algo Asustado

Y Mi Padre, Salio de la torre Cuando de un momento a Otro Se Empesaron a Escuchar Disparos De las cucarachas y yo sali A Ver que Pasaba... Cuando Sali Vi A Mi Padre siendo Atacado Por las cucarachas... y me dijo

Franz: NO AELITA ESCONDETE EN LA TORRE ES MUY PELIGROSO, NO SALGAS POR NINGUN MOTIVO ENTENDISTE- Dicho eso franz desaparecio y aelita comenso a correr y entro a la torre donde se quedo hay Un Laaargo tiempo

**_*Fin Del Flash Back De Aelita*_**

Aelita: Y Eso Fue lo que Paso...

Jeremy: Y Pensar que eso fue hace mucho tiempo...

Solem: Wooa Entonces tu padre no estaba completamente loco, Queria lo mejor para ti, Eso Hacen Los Padres... En este caso, el te estaba protegiendo porque sabia que era muy peligroso estar aqui con esos hombres cerca...-Dijo solem para animar a aelita

Yumi: Espera, eso en que año paso-pregunto la Japonesa

Aelita: Creo que en 1996, y estamos en el 2009 **_(N/A: Me Invente la fecha porque nunca dijeron en que fecha estaban xDDD)_**

Jeremy: Entonces la Super-computadora no safrio un fallo, Hace un tiempo viendo los registos de la computadora encontre que ese año, Hubo Un Bajon de energia... En todo El Pais, Creo que la super computadora Se apago por eso...

Aelita: Pero no que la super-computadora funciona por esa bateria de Uranio?-pregunto La Chica-

Odd: Es Cierto Einstein... Si eso fue Verdad Entonces que paso con la energia

Jeremy: Veran chicos parte de la red electrica que hay en la cuidad pasa por aca alimentando parte de el mecanismo de la super-computadora Haciendo que esta funcione De Maravilla...

Solem: Hmm Si eso paso mientras Estabas en Lyoko Entonces Como Fue que te encontro Jeremy...

Jeremy y Aelita: Veras...-Dijeron a Coro

**_*Flash Back Jeremy* _**

Un Dia algo aburrido, Me entro la duda de saber que habia en la fabrica abandonada Que habia cerca a la Escuela...Entonces Fui A ver que habia y encontre un Ascensor, entre en el y Baje Hasta Una Sala Mas Abajo... Donde estaba la super-Computadora Asi que Me Sente en Ella... Y Al Teclear enter, La super-computadora No Respondio Por completo

Jeremy: Algo Aqui esta Muy Mal- Dije algo Curioso

Asi que baje hasta el piso que habia Bajo la Super-Computadora y vi La Sala de Scaners... 3 Scaners Grandes para ir a Lyoko... Y Baje Hasta el piso mas Bajo donde automaticamente se abrio la compuerta de la super-computadora y se mostro una especie de palanca Que la Jale y encendi la super-Computadora

Jeremy: Espero no tener que arrepentirme de esto...-Me dije a mi Mismo meintras bajaba la palanca-

En ese entonces la super-computadora Se encendio y YO Fui Hasta el piso donde estaba la super-computadora y la encendi... y En eso Aparecio Aelita, Se Cargo XANA Donde le quito los recuerdos de aqui en la tierra Haciendo Que se olvidara hasta de su nombre y yo le hable cuando aparecio automaticamente En La Pantalla...

Jeremy: Pero que... Quien eres tu?- le dije a la extraña chica en la pantalla

Aelita: No Lo Se... No Recuerdo Nada, quien eres tu?, Quien soy yo?

Jeremy: Soy Jeremy, De la Aacademia Kadic, Tu Eres una especie de inteligencia atrapada en Un Mundo Virtual Llamado Lyoko Aunque algo me dices que perteneces a la tierra Pero Bueno...

Asi que guarde el secreto de la super-computadora hasta que Ulrich Lo descubrio, Luego Fue ood y Yumi El Mismo Dia...-

**_*Fin Del Flash Back de Jeremy*_**

Jeremy y Aelita: Y eso fue lo que paso

Solem: Waaw, Que Bien, Mira el lado Positivo Aelita, Tienes Exelentes amigos, Y Como fue que te materializaron A la tierra y como recuperaste La Memoria-Pregunte cuandos Salimos Todos de Las Alcantarillas llegando a Kadic-

Jeremy: Eso Es una Historia Aun Mas Larga, Te la contaremos Luego, Mira Llegamos A Kadic

Era una academia Muy Grande, Con Mucha Gente... y todos caminamos hacia Donde estaba Jim... Para que le diera la Habitacion a Solem y Carla...

Carla: Solem, Estoy cansada, Tengo Sueño-Dijo Algo cansada, Frotandose Un Ojo...

Solem:Esperate Carla, Ya Casi Llegamos...-Dijo solem mientras Jim Le decia-

Jim: Hola Solem, Hola Carla, nos Informaron de Su llegada, Vamos Te enseñare Su Habitacion

Y Caminaron Un Rato hasta llegar a un edifico grande , con muchas Habitaciones y Personas De Muchas Clases, Carla y Solem Estaban Sorprendidas, De Ver Algo Asi de grande, Cosa que en Ooo No habia Algo Asi...

Jim: Ok Esta Es Su Habitacion- Dijo mientras Abria La Puerta de La Habitacion de Las 2 Niñas, Que curiosa Mente, Quedaba al Lado De La De Aelita...- es Una Habitacion Lo Suficiente Mente Grande Como Para 2 Mujeres, Y Estas son Las Reglas, De 8:00 AM A 4:00 PM Por las Clases, Se Prohibe estar dentro de la Habitacion, A Exepcion de Carla que se quedara aqui... La Habitacion Deve estar Completamente Limpia Todos Los Dias, A Las Mujeres, Se les prohibe a las Noches estar en el Piso de Arriba Que Es En Donde Estan Los Hombres... y El Resto preguntale a tus Amigos, y compañeros de clase que yo creo que se acuerdan de Algo, Ah, Y Este es tu horario de clase, Señorita... Solem Merthens **_(N/A: Al ser "Hija de finn" Le Puse el Apellido del Finn Alterno y no de el Original que era Murtons... xD)_**-Dijo Mientras Sacaba Una Hoja con el Horario, estaba en todas las Clases de Sus Nuevos Amigos- Bueno, Los Dejo solos Tengo cosas que Hacer- Dijo mientras Se Retiraba de La Habitacion

Odd: Mira Aelita, Tienes 2 exelentes Compañeras al lado Tuyo...-Dijo en tono Burlon-

Aelita: Sii... Pero Solem, Carla, Perdon si a mitad de la Noche las Despierto con Una Grito, Es que ultimamente eh Tenido Otra Vez Pesadillas...-Dijo Aelita En tono Serio-

Solem: Por Mi No Hay Problema, El Problema es carla que casi no duerme- Dijo solem mientras Entraban A La Habitacion-

Carla: Woow Que Habitacion Tan Grande...-Dijo Carla Graciosamente Mientras dejaba Su Mochila Verde y Su Espada Magica En Una Cama Apenas Para ella...

Ulrich: Y Como fue que Carla consigio Esa Espada...-Pregunto Ulrich Mirando a Solem-

Solem: Se La Dio GLOB, Es La deidad que hay en nuestra Dimension, Es Una Espada Magica, va creciendo al igual que ella y su control sobre ella, Ella es Muy Buena guerrera con la espada- Dijo aalgo orgullosa de su Hermana Menor...

Odd: Eso lo Veremos En Lyoko...-Dijo Odd en Tono Gracioso

Jeremy: Si, Pero recuerden que Franz Hopper dijo que no encendieramos El Super Ordenador En Una Semana, hasta que no se Adecuaran Solem Y Carla A Este Mundo, y Hasta que el No Tubiera Todo Listo Para Irse Con Aelita, Cosa que creo que primero tendran que hablar...

Aelita: SI, Es Cierto Odd, Y Si, Mi padre y yo Tendremos Una Laaaarga Charla...

**Bueeeno Aqui termina el que creo yo es 2 capitulo mas largo de este fic y el Mas Largo Actualmente Que Eh Escrito xD, Comenten, Denle Favoritos y si tienen otra idea diganla, Adios...**

**CABRONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**PD: Este Fic Si no me Equivoco es Un AELITAxJEREMY Y Luego sera un AELITAxODD Y Tambien Sera Un YUMIxULRICH y Creo que sera un SOLEMxULRICH Como Sera? Solo esperen hasta el 4 capi y lo sabran...**


	4. Las nuevas

**Bueeenoo, Como Ando Aburrido, Subire el 4 Capitulo... **

**Recuerdan Lo De el JEREMYxAELITA? Bueno Este Capitulo estara Algo orientado a eso y a los Poderes de las Niñas... xD**

**Bueno y como mañana Empieso Cole Entonces me retrasare un par de dias con amor loco y amor oscuro que subire en Amor Oscuro un LVL 15 De Un FinnxBonnybel xD**

**Buenoo Como DIjo Aquel Entras o No?**

**AstroPajo45: Ni En Sueños...**

**Yo: Ok...**

**Sigo Solo, SIGAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS**

**Descubrimientos...**

Solem: Eso No Puede ser bueno...-Dijo mientras entraba a la habitacion

Aelita: No Lo Es... Me debe una Gran Explicacion-Dijo mientras entraba con el resto a la habitacion

Odd: No Quiero saberlo despues de lo que ese espectro Polimorfico de XANA Nos Hizo esa Vez, Recuerdas Jeremy?-Dijo Mientras entraba ultimo y cerraba la Puerta De la Habitacion de solem-

Jeremy: Si, No me lo recuerdes...

Ulrich: Oye Solem Una Pregunta...-Dijo algo Sonrojado-

Solem: Si Ulrich?-Dijo Algo Divertida

Ulrich: Tu En Tu Dimension Tenias No-Novio?-Dijo Algo sonrojado

Solem: N-no, No Tenia Porque?...-Dijo Apenada solem-

Ulrich: No, Por Nada...-Dijo Mientras Yumi Lo Miraba Con Mala Cara-

Carla: No Es cierto, Solem Tenia un Novio... Se llamaba Gumball-Dijo En forma de broma-

Solem: Callate Carla!-Dijo Muy Sonrojada-No me Recuerdes lo que paso...

Yumi: y Que le paso a el?

Solem: *Suspiro* Lo queme Vivo porque me traiciono Con Otra...-Dijo Bajando La cabeza-Menos mal el era de dulce y estaba "Vivo"

Odd: Ok, Pense que no eras peligrosa... Ahora se que si lo eres...-Dijo Alejandose un poco de ella-

Jeremy: Espera... En tu Dimension, Hay Gente de dulce?-Pregunto curisoamente -

Solem: Si, Y De Fuego, De Agua, De Hielo, Duendes, Magos Hay Mucha gente Y Todos son un Reino diferente...

Aelita: Entonces en tu dimension, Aun estan Por reinos?

Solem: Si, El Mundo Se Reinicio despues de la Gran Guerra-Dijo Algo Divertida

Aelita: Waaw, Eso Si es impresionante... y Tu eres una princesa o eres una Reina?-pregunto Aelita-

Solem: Princesa Del Reino Del Fuego, Mi Madre es La Reina, Pero desde la epoca de la que soy originalmente...-Dijo Solem-

Yumi: Espera, Vienes del futuro en tu dimension?-Pregunto...

Solem: Si, pero de un Futuro Alterno, Al Igual Que Carla... Es Una Larga Historia...-Dijo Solem

Jeremy: Hmm Crei que el encuentro del Futuro Con El Pasado era peligroso-Dijo El Rubio xD-

Solem: Y Lo Es, Pero al venir de una Dimension Alterna... No Se Afecta para Nada El Pasado...

En ese instante Suena el telefono de Solem que le dio el buho cosmico Mientras todos sentados en el suelo y en la cama de solem y carla... Solem COntesto, Era Su Madre, La Princesa Flama, Tenia Malas Noticias Para Ella...

Solem: Alo? ¿Quien Habla?-Dijo Solem atravez del telefono que era de olograma...

*Aparece un Olograma de La *

Solem: Oh, Hola Mama, Que pasa?-Pregunto

Carla: Hola Princesa

Odd: Princesa?, Pense que ella era la reina *Susurro*-Le susurro a a Yumi

Yumi: Que tu no escuchas Nunca Odd?, En Su Tiempo, Ella es la reina y Solem La Princesa...*Susurro*-Le susurro A Odd

Odd: Perdon*Susurro*-Le dijo A Yumi

Flama: Mi Padre... Ah Muerto... Lo encontraron muerto en el trono, Al Parecer alguien del reino del fuego Lo Asesino, Lo Bueno es que eso te combierte en La Princesa y A mi En Reina... Lo Malo es que Interrogaran a todos Los Reinos de Ooo...

Solem: No Puede Ser... ABuelo...-Dijo soltando algunas lagrimas...

Carla: ¿Que le paso al abuelo?-Dijo algo preocupada...-

Flama: Nada, Carla, Nada...-Dije soltando unas lagrimas- Solem, Recuerdas El Rubi que te regale el dia que Glob Las Trajo?-Dijo secandose las lagrimas-

Solem: Si, Porque?...-Dijo asombrada de pensar que el rubi era de una princesa-

**_*FlashBack Solem*_**

_Luego de que Flama y Solem Llegaran A El Reino de fuego, Flama le indico a Solem en donde dormiria, Solem fue a dejar sus cosas cuando su madre la interrumpio en su Cuarto Nuevo..._

_Flama: Solem, Hija, Mira, Te Regalo Este Rubi, Es Mio Descubriras Para que sirve cuando Llegue el Momento Adecuado... Cuidalo Bien, Es Mi Bien Mas Preciado- Dijo quitandose el Rubi Del Pecho..._

_Solem: Ok, Mama, Lo Cuidare Mucho Al Igual que tu...-Dijo tomando es Rubi de las ,Manos De Flama_

_Flama: Buenas Noches hija- Dijo mientras le daba un beso de buenas noches en la frente...-_

**_*Fin Del FlashBack De Solem*_**

Flama: Bueno Pontelo En La Frente, Y Descubriras Para Que es, Ahora eres la princesa del reino del fuego, Esperamos pronto tu regreso, Prismo nos dijo que habia pasado con ustedes, Cumple tu mision Hija, Y Tu Tambien Carla, Solem Recuerda que Carla es "Princesa de las llanuras" Segun Finn y Fionna, No Se No preguntes, Tengo Cosas que hacer Hija, Luego Te Llamo y Me presentas A Tus Amigos, Cuidense, Adios-Dijo y en ese momento desaparecio el Olograma De La Ahora Reina Flama

En ese momento Solem Se Puso el Rubi En La Frente, Que se quedo Pegado a ella, Solem ahora era mas Fuerte Y Con Mucho mas Poder, Aparecio Una Pequeña corona de princesa En Su Cabello Lacio, que le sentaba muy bien al ser de color Rojo El Rubi y La Corona... En Ese Momento Todos los que estaban en la habitacion aplaudieron A las 2 Princesas Y Jeremy Interrumpio:

Jeremy: Muy Bien Ahora eres Princesa, y Tu Carla, Princesa de las Llanuras, Me Voy a mi Cuarto tengo que terminar de hacer las tareas...

Aelita: Te acompaño, Tengo que hacer lo mismo-Dijo mientras todos Se Preparaban para irse...

Odd: Me quedaria princesa, pero Es Hora de Almorzar Son las 1:00 PM, Las Espero abajo-Dijo Mientras Abria La Puerta quien hay estaba El Director de la Academia Kadic Que venia a hablar con Las 2 Princesas

Director: Hola Solem Y Carla Miren, Los Horarios Para comer son los Siguientes, 1:00 PM Almorzar, y 7:30 PM Cenar, Jim Ya te dio el horario y bueno, eso venia a decirte, Ven con migo en unos Minutos y te Presentare ante toda la Academia...-Dijo Serio el Director

Solem: Gracias Director, Pero Ahora Somos Princesas, Yo del reino del Fuego y carla De las Llanuras, Larga Historia...-Dijo feliz Solem

Director: Si, Eso Notaba Por Tu Corona Pero y la de carla?-Dijo el director-

Carla: Aca esta-Dijo sacando de su Mochila Verde 1 Pequeña Tiara que decia en Latin "**_Prince De Um Natura_**" y Poniendosela en La Cabeza

Director: Asi esta mejor ire recojer una cosa en el piso de arriba en 10 minutos vendras con migo...-Dijo retirandose el Director-

Yumi: Ok Princesa, Yo Me voy a comer Con Odd Y Ulrich, Las esperamos Hay- DIjo mientras que cuando dio un paso para salir de la habitacion se tropeso con la cama de Solem cayendo al piso de rodillas Abriendose Una herida Pequeña y Sangrante

Todos en ese momento Empesaron a Reir Y Carla Saco un Gran libro que en la Portada Decia "**_The Inchiridiom"_** Y Lo Abrio Recitando unas estrañas Palabras y en ese momento todos se quedaron Quietos Al Ver y oir las voces de Carla, y En Ese instante, Carla toco con sus manos la herida de Yumi que en Instantaneamente Desaparecieron... Y Todos estaban estupefactos y con la Boca Abierta...

Yumi: Ya no me Duele, Carla Como Hiciste eso-Dijo Mirando a carla que tenia Sus Ojos Azules Pero estaban Brillando al igual que Sus Manos y Su Corona...

Solem: Carla, Tiene un Don que es Magia Curativa Cuando se pone la corona tiene control total sobre Ella, pero Evita usarla porque Eso La cansa, Dijo mientras se paraba Yumi Y Carla Guardaba el Inchiridiom

Aelita: Y Ese Extraño Libro que es?...-Pregunto Aelita-

Yumi: Se Llama el Inchiridiom, Es Un Libro Que con el se pueden abrir Portales a Otras dimensiones y El que lo lea obtiene poderes sobrenaturales, Lo tiene carla por que el Inchiridiom tiene Informacion Sobre La Magia Blanca, Magia curativa mas que todo...-Explico Solem

Jeremy: Ok, Eso Es Algo Raro, Pero Iremos a Almorzar antes de que Llegue el director...-Dijo tomando de la mano a aelita que estaba Un Poco Sonrojada-

Ulrich: Si Adios Princesas-Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta pero en ese momento llego el director y les dijo

Director: Bajen a almorzar, Ya es La Hora de Presentar A Las Princesas...

**_*En La Cafeteria*_**

Y todos en ese momento estaban ya abajo cuando Llego el Director Con Solem Y Carla al Lado suyo Al Igual Que Jim Estaba Cerca Suyo Por Si Algo y Cuando llego el director todos notaron su precensia y de las 2 "Extrañas" Niñas Y Se callaron al Instante y Jim Dijo

Jim: ATENCION, El Director Va a decir algo-Dijo fuertemente Jim-

Director: Gracias Jim, Chicos Os quiero Presentar A Solem y Carla, Son 2 Nuevas Internas Que estaran Con Ustedes todo El Año, Vienen De Un Lugar Muy Muy Lejano, Solem Es Princesa del reino del Fuego, Su Madre es la Reina... Y Carla Es La princesa de Las Llanuras, Quiero que les den un fuerte Aplauso Y Una Calurosa Bienvenida-DIjo Seriamente el Director

Y Se escucharon Aplausos y Silbidos En Toda la Cafeteria Mientras solem y carla hacian Una Pequeña reberencia y El director y Jim Se retiraban y Las 2 chicas Fueron A Sentarse y se dejaron de escuchar Aplausos y Ya Todos estaban Comiendo, y las saludaron Sisi estaba algo celosa de que una Mujer 5 veces mas Bonita que ella llegara Nueva a La Academia Kadic

Odd: Buenas Tardes Princesas-Dijo odd en tono burlon-

Aelita: Buenas Tardes Princesas...-Dijo Aelita-

El resto: Hola Princesas-Dijeron a Coro...

Solem: Hola Chicos ...

Carla: Hola...

En ese instante Llega Sisi Con Sus 2 "Guarda espaldas" Como siempre a molestar a Ulrich O A Jeremy

Sisi: Hola Ulrich Querido, Porque no me dijiste que el diablo venia de visita-

En ese instante solem se dio cuenta que hablaban de ella y se Levanto de golpe y Le lanzo una bola de fuego a la cara , Lanzandola contra una pared dejandola quemada, y Inconciente por el golpe que recibio de la bola de fuego... y Ulrich Dijo

Ulrich: Hmm, Despues de todo, Sisi se lo Merecia...-Dijo algo seguro

Solem: Que lo vuelva a hacer y No quedaran ni sus cenizas-Dijo mientras que el rubi y sus ojos Brillaban con fuerza lo que impresiono a jeremy dejandolo con la boca casi abierta del todo lo que puso celosa a Aelita...y Esta le Pellisca Un Brazo Para que se reintegre...

Jeremy: *Volviendo del trance* Auuch, Y Eso Porque?-Pregunto sobandose el Brazo

Aelita: Como Lo Vuelvas a hacer Te Golpeare Una Parte que desearas no haberlo Hecho- Le susurro aelita

En ese momento Solem se calma y Se Sienta en su sitio, Y Los 2 "Guarda espaldas" de sisi Salieron corriendo

Solem: Uff, Quien era esa?-Pregunto viendo algo nervioso a Jeremy Y A solem le vino a la cabeza otra pregunta...

Jeremy: Es Sisi...

Odd: La Hija del Director, No Te metas con ella, aparte de lo que paso que si se lo gano, Porque ella es una Egocentrica creida que se cree la mas Bonita del colegio...

Carla: Hmm Eso Explica porque Venia con esos 2 guarda espaldas...- Dijo sentandose en las piernas de Solem Porque aun estaba cansada y mas aun despues de haber usado el hechizo de curacion...

Solem: Si, tienes razon...-Dijo abrazando por el vientre a Carla- Oye aelita, Jeremy y tu Son Novios?- Dijo con un tono pìcaro y una Ceja levantada

Aelita: E-em Este, Bueno, S-Si, S-Supongo-Dijo Muy Nerviosa y Sonrojada lo cual tambien alarmo a jeremy

Solem: Asi? y Desde Cuando?- Pregunto Con tono Picaro

Jeremy y Aelita: Este, Veras...-Dijeron a coro

**_ *Flash back de Aelita* _**

**_(N/A: Esta parte se refiere a el Episodio "El Beso De Xana", A los Episodios del 0 Al 22 (CREO) Que se llama "Codigo Tierra" y a Otro que no Recuerdo Que fue donde aelita casi muere solo porque la bateria del Super-Ordenador Estaba casi Vacia)_**

_Desperte de un profundo sueño cuando Jeremy encencio el Super-Ordenador Y Lo vi Sentado en frente de la pantalla Y Nos presentamos, El Tiempo pasaba y conoci a todos sus amigos, Odd, Yumi, y Ulrich Y A otro que Se Llama William Pero Mucho Despues... El dia que peleamos por una tonteria el por pedir perdon trato de virtualizarse a Lyoko Pero hubo Un Error y casi muere, ese mismo dia le di mi primer y creo que su primer beso Tambien , El Trato y Trato por mas de 1 año de Materializarme Hasta que lo Logro, Cuando lo logro el y yo eramos el uno para el otro, Eramos serios, El MUCHO Mas que yo Pero Bueno, Ambos Eramos Muy Inteligentes y Desde mi primer dia el Fue quien principalmente me ayudo a Acostumbrarme OTra Vez A La Vida en La Tierra, Pero Un Dia Algo Paso, Xana Trato de atacar a una fabrica, su plan era hacerla estallar, Pero la bateria del ordenador estaba casi agotada, ese dia me estaba sintiendo muy mal Y Termine desmayandome en plena clase y Lo unico que recuerdo es que unas horas despues vi a Jeremy y a Yumi Con migo en El Hospital, y El se preocupo mucho por mi Pero Jeremy Lo Arreglo cambiando La Bateria del Ordenador... y Desde mucho antes de Materializarme a la tierra el me gustaba por ser tan Atento y Tan Buena persona ademas de muy Lindo, Y Otro dia, Xana ataco con Un Espectro Polimorfico Y se convirtio en Cada uno de nosotros besandose enfrente de cada uno Con Otra persona, El Espectro Polimorfico de Jeremy se beso con otra persona casi al frente Mio, Y Yo me puse muy celosa de el y peleamos, El Espectro polimorfico Mio Se Beso Con Uno de los "Guarda espaldasss" De Sisi Y Jeremy Tambien Se Enfado Mucho y asi sucesibamente, Y Me fui a la Hermita, La casa donde vivia yo antes Y en ese momento sin darme cuenta llega el Espectro polimorfico de Jeremy y Dijo cosas tan lindas que yo me pare de mi "Cama" y me pare enfrente de el y el Me beso, y salimos de la casa tomados de la mano y Cuando salimos en ese momento llegaba el Jeremy Original Junto a Odd, Ulrich y Yumi, y El Jeremy Original Me Comvencio de que era el porque sabia que el Nunca Me Habria Beso o Almenos eso creia el Y/U/O Yo y Destruimos el espectro usamos Viaje al Pasado, Para volver en el tiempo ese Mismo Dia, y Para agradecerle por ser tan Honesto con Migo, Le di un Beso en la boca que lo dejo petrificado por unos Segundos... y Asi pasaron Los Dias, Semanas y Los Meses Hasta que Un dia, El Me pidio que fuera su novia, yo no dude en decir nada y simplemente lo bese haciando referencia a un "Si" y Asi pasaron 3 Meses Desde ese Dia Y Aqui Estamos..._

**_ *Fin Del FlashBack de Aelita...*_**

Aelita y Jeremy: y Esa Fue toda nuestra historia Resumida en un corto momento-Dijo Muy Sonrojada

Solem: Eso Explica Todo-Dijo muy satisfecha

Y Pasaron las Horas y los chicos aun hablaban de todas sus aventuras en Lyoko y como salvaron el mundo hasta que llego la noche cenaron, nunca salieron de la cafeteria y Todos se fueron a sus respectivos Cuartos.

**_ *En el Cuarto de Solem y Carla*_**

Cuando Solem y carla estaban en el suyo, Solem puso un despertador a las 7:00 Para Que ella tubiera tiempo de "Crear" o "Hacer" sus Materiales para ir A Clases mañana con sus Nuevos Mejores Amigos, Aun no se tenian Noticias en Ooo Sobre El Asesinato de El Rey Flama... NI De Nada O Nadie Mas en Ooo, Y cuando solem se hiba a dormir, Le conto un Pequeño cuento a carla y esta se quedo dormida y ella se acosto a su cama y Susurro mientras se acobijaba

Solem: Mañana sera un Laaaargo Diaa- Susurro para no despertar a carla

** Bueeeno como Dijo aquel yo me voy a dormir, Estoy cansado, Luego actualizo Amor Loco... y Amore Oscuro xD Quiero aclarar que varias cosas que se dicen en el fic Van A Pasar En Amor Loco, Solo Tienen que esperarse y eso es todo Por Ahora...**

**CABRONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.**

**Hoy Fue un 2x1**


End file.
